


Good Boy

by redluna



Series: Pet verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Flogging, M/M, Mental Coercion, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Religious Conflict, Rough Sex, This is what happens when demon!Dean let's loose, Torture, Very rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dean likes most is a challenge. Unfortunately for Castiel, this makes him seem like the most delectable dish in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time, I found [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWkkFMRHtqk) and [this gifset](http://some-radical-notion.tumblr.com/post/61082219374/bloody-men-with-blue-eyes), and the idea of writing this was born.
> 
> I want to warn right off that the dub-con in here starts to borderline non-con a bit towards the end. There is a slight dash of Wincest towards the end as well. It will probably appear more as I write more for this verse, but it will also include Wincestial.

Dean had always been good at providing temptation. Back when he still had a soul ticking away inside of him, he had been told more than once that he was so pretty that it had to be a sin. Those that say it nowadays are much closer to the truth.

Being a demon came with some added bonuses. He could read people all the more easier, know which ones wanted him to look up at him from underneath those too long lashes while licking across those too pink, too plump lips, and which ones want him to let all that softness harden right out of his features and push them to his knees. He got to reap all the pleasure he wanted and have it count as work, which, let's face it, is pretty damn awesome.

There are times, however, when Dean got a little tried of his standard game. It could get boring, after all, to have people fall so easily at the sight of his pretty face. It was much more fun when he had to work for it, actually exert force until his latest pet would dance to whatever tune he set.

Sam noticed his slump, of course. It was right around when he was craving his initials lazily into the throat of the latest arrival to his personal rack, pressing the tip of the blade down a bit harder to nick at her vocal cords when her squeals got too annoying. His brother was the only one he would let sneak up on him so easily, so he didn't even tense at the press of lips to his ear.

"I've got a new toy for you."

He knew Sammy wouldn't send him on a wild goose chase so he nodded along to the coordinates before heading off. His former plaything barely even managed to get in a broken sound of relief at his absence before Sam reached in to rip her chest open and start snapping off her ribs.

Chip off the old block that one was.

\---

Sam had really outdone himself this time. Dean had actually doubled over in laughter when he turned around to realize he was staring at an actual church. There were plenty of superstitions about beings like him not being able to cross into such "hallowed ground" but that was the biggest sack of shit in the world when more than half the people in the placed reeked of fear, not faith. These were people who felt it was their duty to go here, either out of maintaining their cookie cutter image or some desperate bid to be forgiven for some truly nasty sins.

No one here was even close to being holy.

Or, at least, that was what Dean thought until the priest wandered out to the front to deliver his sermon. The guy actually looked like he was reaching some divine state of being just by lecturing his congregation about the will of God. It was something in the way those baby blues lit up, his whole face clearing into some sort of inner peace.

And everything in Dean just ached to rip that image to shreds.

Going to church was a social thing nowadays, so no one thought much of the way he hung around after. And if asked a few probing questions, well, he was just new to town. Why wouldn't he want to know more about their lovely priest? Because that was what pretty much all of them referred to the guy as "that lovely Father Castiel". The guy was even named after an angel, apparently.

Dean hadn't been expecting the human to be waiting for him at the door when he made to leave, however. The last he had seen the guy had been buried among a whole bevy of housewives.

The priest smiled at him, already so open and warm. "I didn't mean to surprise you, but I prefer to welcome all new arrivals to our congregation personally." He outstretched his hand. "I hope you will join us again."

Dean let his fingers slip up the man's wrist just a little as he took his hand. "Oh, I plan on it." He swiped his tongue across his lips, surprised at the way Castiel's eyes darted down to watch the movement then quickly flicked away. He could feel the man's pulse darting rapidly against the tips of his fingers and the tips of his ears were already a faint shade of pink.

Oh, yes, this was going to be so much _fun_.

\---

This was probably the longest stint Dean had ever gone playing human, yet he was enjoying it. Each time he strolled into the church he wound up walking away with a newly craved out piece of information about the priest. Sometimes it would come from the little collection of gossipy housewives he had managed to covet, but even more often it would come from the priest himself.

The man didn't get what he was giving away, of course; no human ever did. Although, to be fair, Dean was taking more of him in that he usually did with other humans. 

Not that Father Cas (the nickname he had learned to accept from Dean with that sweet little blush) seemed to mind. In fact, it didn't take Dean that long to stick the pieces together. Because, despite appearances, Cas wasn't the epitome of purity. He might not bear the heavy shadow of sin yet, but he was dangling dangerously close to it, or, at least, to what his faith would deem a sin.

Cas pretended not to notice the way some of the women in his congregation would let their eyes linger on him, gently deflecting the offers they believed were subtle. Yet Dean had observed the way his tongue would stick to the roof his mouth around certain men, the way his eyes would drift across the broad expense of their shoulders and chests when he thought no one else was watching.

He punished himself, of course. For most priests in this day and age that meant a few simple prayers (usually only half meant) but, of course, Castiel had to take it further. The man would take the flog to his back almost every night and there was no way Dean was going to deny not getting off on that. He could introduce Cas to a much better punishment than that and the knowledge of it made him itch whenever he watched the man preach up on his pulpit.

He was on the fast track to becoming a favorite of the dear Father Cas anyway. All he had to do was lower his eyes and haunch his shoulders a bit before letting a few more facts slip about his "life". How his daddy was never good for anything after his mommy died, which meant he always had to take care of the little brother he was so, so proud of, protect him from all the bad stuff out there.

It was pretty close to the truth except for that last bit.

Cas lapped it all up like it was mother's milk, hanging on Dean's every word with those big blue eyes always so earnestly soft. He was already getting trained without even realizing it. His eyes would search out Dean in the gatherings after the morning Mass was over, barely even waiting to make the proper excuses before cutting over to him.

He was already being such a good boy for Dean that it only figured he should be given a reward.

\---

It was a lot easier to slip into a person's dreams then you might think. Sleep, after all, was when humans let their bodies slip into their most vulnerable state, so why shouldn't the mind follow suit?

There was something almost touching, though, so find Cas already on his knees when Dean arrived. He hadn't even tried to dream up a more grandiose world for him, like most humans would have. No, all Cas needed, apparently, was the small room off from his bedroom where Dean had seen him go to...

 _Oh_. This was just too perfect.

There was already a smirk curving its way on to Dean's lips as he strode forward, sliding his fingers into Cas's hair. Cas made a small sound of surprise, which made Dean curl his fingers into those soft strands, yanking the man's head back. It was so adorable to watch how Cas's eyes widened so quickly.

"Dean? What are you--" Something else entirely flashed through his eyes when Dean tugged at his hair to cut him off, which made Dean grin down at him.

"So responsive." He tipped his head to the side. "What is it, Cas? Aren't you happy to see me? I'm here to help you after all."

Cas's brow furrowed. "Help... Help me?" he said.

"Yep," Dean said. "Cause I know what you want, Cas." He laughed outright this time at how horrified Cas looked at that revelation. He dipped down to peer into Cas's face. "What would your congregation think, I wonder? To know that there sweet little Father, so devout, so precious, is thinking about riding the cock of every man in those pews." His smile gained a wicked edge when Cas's eyes darted away from him. "Or maybe just mine, huh?"

He stood up so that he could drag over a nearby chair (it was so handy how things just appeared for you in dreams), jerking Cas forward into the space between his legs by his hair before letting his hair drop. "Bet you feel like you have to punish yourself. Try to expel all those dirty thoughts right out of your mind, hm? Well here's the good news. With me, you can take whatever you want and I'll take care of the rest." He snapped his fingers, feeling the familiar weight of the switch settle into his hand. With his free hand he undid the button on his jeans, tugging his zipper down. He was well aware of how smug he must looked while Cas watched him from underneath the fringe of his lashes. "Well come and get it then."

He frowned when Cas hesitated, slipping the switch under Cas's chin and forcing his head up. "Don't make me force you." There were limits to how long Dean could play nice, after all.

Cas swallowed hard before shuffling forward on his knees and as he reached up to tug Dean's cock out the switch slipped from underneath his chin to rest against his back. His lips hesitated just above the tip of Dean's cock. "I... I am unsure how to..."

"Oh, don't be modest, Cas," Dean said. "I know you've fantasied about this plenty of times. Just do what comes naturally." He hissed out through his teeth when Cas finally took him in. It wasn't the best in the world, of course, but Cas was a quick learner. He started to keep his teeth out of the way when Dean knocked at his ribs with the toe of his boot and it all it took was Dean thrusting up into his mouth to understand that it was better to let his throat relax then to gag.

The real surprise came when Dean jerked the switch down across Cas's back, causing the man to gasp as much as he was able around Dean's cock. Dean gave him just a few strikes before he began to jerk his hips up along with it, which Cas choke almost as much as he had the first time around. Yet Dean was pretty sure that the way Cas began to squirm didn't have as much to do with the pain he was experiencing as someone might have thought.

Dean let his hands slip down into Cas's hair again, gripping down tight as he began to fuck Cas's mouth in earnest. Even as his hips began to stutter, however, his lashes with the switch still stayed steady, the force of them enough to start breaking the skin. He could feel it actually slide across Cas's back when he pressed it down as he came.

He jerked Cas's head up once he was done, flashing a quick grin at the sight of some of his come dripping down Cas's swollen lips. He was wrung out that his head slumped directly down when Dean let him go, although it snapped up again within only a few seconds when Dean grabbed hold of his throat. 

Dean smirked as he reached down to shove his hand down Cas's pants. "Why so surprised, sweetheart? Did you think I'd forgotten about you?" 

Cas's breath hitched when Dean got his hand around his cock, although all the rest of his sounds came out with a strangled edge to them from the way that Dean would squeeze down on his throat systematically. It didn't take much for Cas to jerk up into his hand and come apart anyway right when Dean squeezed down on his throat the hardest.

It was a real shame that Cas wouldn't be able to wear any of the marks he gave him in the real world, but it wouldn't be too long before that would change.

Cas slumped forward against Dean's thigh when he was let go, panting heavily. "Dean..." His eyes slid shut. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Dean ran his thumb across Cas's lower lip. "Course you are, baby Cas."

And when Cas jerked awake so did he, in a hotel room many miles away.

\---

Around the conclusion of the second week since the "incident", Dean was pissed off. Cas had been doing so well, yet now that Dean had tried to give him a bit of encouragement he had backpedalled in the worst way. He actually made sure to put distance between the two of them, using the more clingy members of his flock like a shield. And whenever Dean actually did manage to get close to him Cas would behave like a spooked cat and barely even bother to utter an excuse before flat out dashing away.

It was not to be tolerated. Dean had tried to be nice, really he had. He had even played the sweet little human, which was enough to make his skin crawl half the time. Obviously a more hands on approach was called for.

Dean made sure he was at the end of the line of people trooping out of the church to shake Cas's hand. He saw the way Cas's eyes widened when he saw him, but he reached out to seize the man's shoulder before he could move. "You've been a very bad boy, Father." He clucked his tongue off the roof of his mouth. "And after I took such good care of you." The corners of his mouth twitched at Cas's puzzled expression. "Looks like I'll just have to remind you all over again, huh?" He tugged Cas in close, bending his mouth down to meet the priest's ear. "See you tonight, baby Cas."

He pressed a kiss to Cas's ear when he felt the man go rigid against him before patting him with complete friendliness on the shoulder, whistling as he skipped down the church steps.

\---

Dean had to spare a moment that night to double over the railing of Cas's front porch when he realized that the only defenses Cas had set up was to lock his doors. Of course Cas would be one of the humans who thought that the safest place on Earth was your home, especially when your doors were locked. It was like trying to hide under the covers from monsters, except this time the monsters were very real and very capable of kicking your door down.

It was an easy thing to do too since silly Cas had decided to live out on the outskirts of town, so far away from any neighbors who could act as a lifeline in case of trouble. He closed the door after him with a flick of his hand, letting the lock slide down into place. He could hear the faint shuffling sounds coming from the living room, smell the traces of fear and perspiration that lead him right towards Cas.

By the time he strolled in, Cas was running his rosary through his fingers, lips moving in barely audible prayer. He rose the thing when he saw Dean, but all it took was an eye roll and a snap of the fingers for the thing to break apart, the beads rolling out across the floor. Dean swiped them away with his foot when he came forward.

Cas began to back away, of course, but then, like any brave soldier of God, he stood his ground. "What are you?" He narrowed his eyes. "An incubus? Some kind of malevolent spirit?" He glowered. "If you are possessing this poor boy than I shall--"

For the second time that night, Dean roared with laughter. "Still trying to believe I'm a good boy underneath it all, Cas? Sorry to disappoint but that wasn't true even when I was still human." He flicked his hands off his clothes. "Got to keep my meat suit, though. One of the perks of being good at my job."

"And what exactly is that?" Cas asked.

"Oh, Cas, Cas, haven't you figured it out yet?" Dean spread out his arms, grinning so brightly that he could feel the force of it pressing into his cheeks. "I'm a servant of the damned, the most gorgeous demon this side of anywhere." It felt so good to ditch the last remanent of his human pretend time, letting that empty blackness spread out across his eyes. "And you're going to me mine. Don't you feel like you've just gone and won the lottery, lucky boy."

He shook his head when Cas returned to stammering out all the wrong prayers. "Now, now, there's nowhere to run, my pretty little lamb." He leaned in, lips scraping against the stubble along Cas's jaw. "Forgive me, Father, I'm about to sin."

He tugged the cat o' nine tails out from the back of his jeans then, striking Cas across the face with a blow hard enough to send him tumbling to the ground. He had considered bringing the switch out of pure symbolic desire, but, in the end, he knew that the whip would leave such pretty marks. And, as he proved once he kicked Cas over onto his stomach, it made for much quicker results.

He was able to tear through the fabric of Cas's fabric much quicker, after all, and he hadn't been able to hear Cas cry out last time or watch him try to squirm away from the lashes until he just gave in and learned to lay in wait. 

He didn't keep track of how many times he brought the whip down, but once there was less fabric left visible to the eye and more battered, bloodied flesh, Dean sunk down to his knees. "Had to dole out your punishment first since you were such a bad boy." He eased his hands under Cas's hips, swatting at Cas's thigh when the man groaned weakly and tried to lay still. "There you go," he said after Castiel let himself be lifted. "I knew you hadn't forgotten how to be good."

He ripped the button on Cas's pants in order to shove them down before pressing his fingers around to tap against Cas's lips. "Upon up now, Cas. You're going to want to get these fingers nice and yet, after all, since it's gonna be the only lube you're getting." 

Cas snapped his mouth open almost instantly at that, although he almost gagged at the way Dean shoved his fingers roughly into his mouth. Dean was kind enough to give ten minutes to do his best effort, drool dripping down his chin by the time Dean pulled his fingers back. He let out another rough cry when Dean shoved a finger up inside of him, however. He learned to accept things a bit easier by the second, at the third was squirming, and at the fourth was downright whimpering.

"I bet you I could fit my whole hand in here and you'd just take it." Dean jerked his fingers up, jamming against that place he knew would make Cas keen again. "Maybe another time, eh?" He yanked his fingers out, smiling when he caught Cas clenching his teeth down against his bottom lip to keep a mewl at bay. "Don't worry, baby Cas, I'm not going to leave you wanting." 

He gripped down on Cas's hips when he pushed his way inside, not even bothering to keep a short beginning rhythm. 

It didn't take long for Cas's wails to morph into moans of pleasure, although he bit down on his shirt sleeve to try to keep them at bay. Dean just smirked, squeezing down on Cas's thighs. "What's wrong, Cas? Am I not making you feel good?" He leaned forward to swipe his tongue across the wounds on Cas's back, the sweet taste of the blood heady on his tongue. "I promised to take care of you and that's just what I'm doing."

He let Cas keep his pretend control for a little while longer before reaching around to fist Cas's cock in his hand. The way that Cas gasped meant that the fabric slipped out of his mouth, leaving him unable to keep his sounds at bay as he found himself caught between thrusting into Dean's hand and back onto his cock.

"Ah, yes, you are so lovely, baby Cas," Dean muttered. "All splayed out for me and so ready take it. You're going to need me after this cause no one else is gonna know what you need. Not like I do."

Cas twisted his head around to glower at Dean over his shoulder. "You..." He sucked in as deep a breath as he could, swallowing hard. "You won't make me fall. I won't become a thing like you."

"Oh, sweetheart--" Dean jerked his hips up hard when he spilled into Cas. "--you fell for me a long time ago, didn't you?"

When Cas came his eyes rolled back in his head with a choked sob and Dean pressed a kiss to his brow before leaving him where he lay, a beautiful picture painted out in his marks.

\---

Dean found his brother slipping a knife under the kneecaps of a very noisy businessman (or former one at least). He leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth. "Gotta thank you for giving me such a pretty gift," he said.

And the way Sammy beamed at him reminded him why his little brother had always been his first "good boy".


End file.
